


i'll give you the world

by everyeveryminute



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Babies, Family Feels, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyeveryminute/pseuds/everyeveryminute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night John was born, his father held his tiny body in his arms and promised to be the best father he could possibly be. Sure, he was young, poor and a bit unstable, but he would do his best. This little human that was hiccuping in his arms was going to need him. The baby squirmed and scrunched his nose. Alex shushed him and held him closer. “John, I’ll make you proud.”</p>
<p>Or... A one-shot about Murphy's childhood</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll give you the world

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first The 100 fic... and my first fic in about three years. I got sad thinking about Murphy so I wrote my thoughts and here it is. Thank you!  
> ((Do people still call them one-shots??)
> 
> *Title taken from the musical Hamilton*

The night John was born, his father held his tiny body in his arms and promised to be the best father he could possibly be. Sure, he was young, poor and a bit unstable, but he would do his best. This little human that was hiccuping in his arms was going to need him. The baby squirmed and scrunched his nose. Alex shushed him and held him closer. “John, I’ll make you proud.”

 

He worked the night shift now. He hated every second of it, but it paid a little more and Johnny was growing too fast. The baby needed more and more. He did not smile much and cried too often and Alex fretted over it. His wife tried to assure him that the baby was fine, but he couldn’t let it go. Alex tracked down Dr. Griffin because he had heard rumors that she had just had a baby too. He found her in a corridor that he wasn’t permitted to be in. “Dr. Griffin.” She turned at the sound of her name. She looked at him and his clothes and immediately realized he was out of place. “I’m sorry. Are you lost?” Abby asked.

“No. I have a question about my baby.” 

“Oh, well I’m at the medical bay tomorrow…” 

“No, no. I can’t.” He coughed. “I can’t pay.” Her face softened. 

“How old is your baby?” 

“Two months,” 

“My daughter is about six months now. They sure are wonderful.” He nodded. She stepped closer. “Come to my quarters. You don’t want to be seen in this hallway.” He followed her, terrified and bewildered. Her quarters were three times bigger than his, perfect for a crawling baby. “Please, sit.” He sat at her kitchen table. He looked at his hands, dirty and calloused. They felt wrong in her pristine lifestyle. “My husband is at work and Clarke is with my mother. No one will know you’re here. Now, tell me about your baby.”

“His name is John. He’s a good boy, smart, sleeps good. But he cries almost all night. I’m worried he might be in pain.” She smiled. 

“He most likely just has colic. Is his belly a little swollen and does he cry for more than three hours?” Alex nodded.

“Colic? Is that serious?”

“No, it is very common in babies. John may have gastrointestinal issues that are causing him distress or just has not learned how to console himself yet. He will most likely grow out of it in three to four months.”

“Oh, so he’s okay?” She laughed a little. 

“Being a parent is hard. You never know if you’re making the right decisions. All you can do is your best.” 

 

Johnny was two and a half and walking and talking. It was Alex’s greatest pleasure to walk in the door in the morning and see John sitting up in his crib smiling and waiting. “There’s my boy!” He would say. He would swoop him up into his arms and blow raspberries on his tummy. His giggle tugged at Alex’s heart and he was pretty sure it was the greatest sound in the world. John would wrap his arms around his dad’s neck and Alex would hold on to his boy as tight as he could because he knew that there would come a time when he would no longer want to hug his dad. 

 

At five years old, scrapes and bruises were not uncommon on his little boy. One morning, Alex came home, ready to pass out. He had picked up a double shift, John needed new shoes. He found John asleep on the couch. The door squeaked despite Alex’s attempt to be quiet. John’s eyes squinted and opened. “Dad?” 

“Morning, Johnny.” He smiled and walked over to sit next to his son. “What are you doing out here?” 

“I was waiting for you. I wanted to show you something.” John yawned and rubbed his eyes. 

“Well, go get it.” John smiled, showing off the gaps between his teeth, and ran off to his bedroom. He came back with a raggedy piece of paper and shoved it into his father’s hands.

“I made it in class.” Alex looked down at the paper. In crude handwriting was  _ I love Dad. _ The ‘e’ and ‘d’ both backward. Tears brimmed in Alex’s eyes. He laughed to keep from crying. 

“Would you look at that. My son, the smartest boy on the Ark!” 

“Daddy!” John giggled and Alex grabbed him tightly.  

“Okay, off to bed. You have to get up in about an hour.” He carried John to his bedroom and placed him in his bed. He pulled the thin blanket up to his chin. “I love you,” He said and kissed his forehead. 

“I love you too.” Alex folded up the paper and put it in his pocket. 

 

When John reached twelve, Alex had to finally admit that his son was no long his baby. He was a  _ person  _ now with opinions and flaws and attributes. Alex was just ‘dad’ now and was no longer greeted in the mornings with a hug. He had inherited his mother’s short temper and Alex would often come home to his wife begging him to go talk to John. He’d sit on the corner of John’s bed. “I don’t wanna talk.” His voice muffled by his pillow. 

“Then I’ll talk. John, you can’t treat your mother the way you do.”

“She doesn’t understand me.” Alex smiled. 

“She wants to. You have to give her a chance. She loves you more than anything in this world.” 

“I know.”

“You too are very alike, you know. Things will be better one day. Be kinder, okay?” 

“Yes, Dad.” 

 

He was thirteen. His mother went to go check on him when she found him thrashing in bed and drenched in sweat. She ran to Alex and shook him awake. “It’s Johnny,” He jolted awake and raced to his son. He yelled to his wife, “We have to take him to the medical bay.” He swooped him up in his arms, flashes of distant memories from when would cradle his son clouded his mind. His wife ran behind him. They reached the med bay and Alex placed John on the first bed he saw. Dr. Griffin and a nurse came from the back. A wave of recognition crossed Dr. Griffin’s face. “It’s my Johnny,” Alex said. She ran over to the young boy and immediately pushed the bed to a private room. Alex and his wife began to follow, but the nurse stopped them. “Wait in here please.” Alex held his wife. 

 

“What do you mean there’s nothing you can do!” Alex yelled. Dr. Griffin stood in the doorway of his son’s private medical bay room. His wife was sitting in a chair trying to soothe John, she hummed and tried to cool him down with a cool washcloth. 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Murphy.” Dr. Griffin looked down at the floor. Alex shot up from his chair. 

“Don’t tell me you’re sorry! Do something!” He was furious. 

“There is…” 

“No! I can pay! I’ll find the money!”

“It isn’t about money. The medicine is rationed, Mr. Murphy. There is no way around that. All we can do is make him comfortable and hope he pulls through. I’m sorry.” She turned around and left. 

“Alex?” His wife whispered. He went over to her and held her. “I can’t lose my baby.” She sobbed. 

“You won’t. You won’t.”

 

His wife slept holding their son’s hand. It was quiet on the Ark. Alex listened to his wife’s breathing and his son’s staggered breath. He sat with angry tears rolling down his cheeks. He’d made too many promises in his life. He’d broken too many promises as well. But he had never broken a promise to his son or wife. He stood up and walked out of the room. 

 

“Alex Murphy you are charged with stealing rationed medicine.” Chancellor Jaha sat stoic in front of the council. “You will be floated for your crime.” Alex saw Dr. Griffin look down at her hands.  “Do you have anything to say for yourself?” 

“My son…” He started. He focused his attention on Dr. Griffin. “My son is sick. I did what I needed to do to save him. I stole what should be given to your citizens with no strings attached. I’m not the criminal. You are.”

“That’s enough,” Jaha said sternly. Dr. Griffin finally looked up at Alex. He looked away. 

  
John Murphy held his first child tight in his arms. Looking at her he felt as if his heart was expanding beyond his ribcage. He could not be happier. No happy did not even begin to describe how he felt, it wasn’t a good enough word. She smiled in her sleep and John felt as though he could cry. She was born into a new world. A world that would treat her better than it had ever treated John. He had bled and fought and done things that he shouldn’t have, but now he held his future in his arms. A tiny, pink squirming future that he would die for. He held her closer. “Alexandria, I’ll make you proud.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think. I miss writing and I might do more?   
> Follow me on tumblr at drsunshinereid.


End file.
